The present invention relates to a lighting system. and more particularly, to a lighting system comprised of subsystems each utilizing a high brightness light source which is coupled to fiber optics so as to emit a desired illumination pattern form an optical strip arranged across a vehicle such as an automobile, truck, bus, van, tractor or aircraft.
It is well known that fiber optics may be used efficiently to carry or conduct the output of a light source to various locations without encountering any substantial transmission losses thereof. The light conducted by the optical fibers is confined or condensed to the relatively small dimensions of the fibers themselves and may find various related space restrictive applications in automobiles and aircraft or other vehicles concerned with aerodynamic styling and efficiency.
For example, automotive styling must take into account the amount of frontal area necessary to provide the forward illumination needs for the automobile and provide means to reduce that area, and in particular, the height so as to satisfy aerodynamic considerations. Similarly, it is desired that the exposed area of the automobile necessary to provide its rearward illumination, such as stop and tail license plate and back up illumination, be reduced so as to accommodate aerodynamic styling. Further, it is desired that the side illumination of a vehicle such as said markers be adapted to aerodynamic styling considerations. Still further, the interior lighting for a vehicle such as glove compartment and interior lights should be considered for styling and efficiency implications. The use of fiber optics that conduct light within small confines are adaptable to these aerodynamic considerations. Further, fiber optics are advantageously adaptable to provide the overall illumination needs of the vehicle.
One such aerodynamic consideration is to provide forward illumination by light generated at a remote location coupled by fiber optics and emitted from a relatively small optical strip arranged across the frontal area of the automobile. One of the major areas of concern in efficiently utilizing optical fibers is the coupling of a sufficient amount of energy from a light source into these optical fibers to serve the needs of the automobile, aircraft, or other vehicle in which the fibers are employed. The coupling of such energy is dependent upon the intensity of the light source, the size of the optical fibers, and the distance between them. Each of these parameters has certain limitations that hinder the employment of optical fibers for optical systems for vehicles, automobiles or aircraft. For example, forward illumination emitted from an optical strip spread across an automobile may require such an intensity light source that has relatively large dimensions, compared to conventional headlamps, that prevents it from being conveniently housed on an automobile. Further, the illumination must be of a prescribed amount and distribution to satisfy the forward and glare considerations of the automobile which may not be feasible by having the light emitted from a strip arranged across a vehicle, automobile or aircraft. It is desired that these limitations be reduced or even eliminated and that a lighting system be provided that has efficient coupling between the optical fibers and the light source, and further that illumination be provided that meets and exceeds the needs of the vehicle, automobile or aircraft.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide means for efficient coupling between the fiber optics and light source of a lighting system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lighting system employing optical fibers that provides desired illumination patterns of efficient amount and of prescribed patterns to meet and exceed the needs of the vehicle, automobile and aircraft.